Kino Anderson
"Your eyes, they're so unique and pretty plus I couldn't forget someone like you." ~ Kino to Mizore after many years of not seeing each other Appearance Kino is the average size guy with some crazy hair color. He has pale skin that makes his longish straight red hair and red eyes and he has a small natural blush on his cheek adding onto his childish attitude. When he wants to feel awesome, though he always feels awesome it makes feel even more awesome, he wears a black dressy sleeveless shirt with a white vest and a red tie with some nice black jeans and black converse. Normally any other day he wears a black sleeveless shirt with some blue jeans and his black converse. Also his guild mark is on his lower back to the right. Personality Looking at his hair figuring out his personality isn't too hard. He's a bubbly person, super happy and cheerful. He's kind of loud but he's funny. A big joker he may be, he is he's very caring and gives a helping hand to those in need. Although he's a joker he knows when to get serious, especially for his love ones. He loves to go around meeting new people and to talk with them. Although he does enjoy time to himself by listening to music to going for walks to training. Kino rarely ever gets mad but when he does who ever made him mad would regret ever being born. History Right after Kino was born his mother passed away leaving his father alone to take care of him. After two years Kino's father became ill and also passed away. Kino only had his father so after his father passed away someone from an adoption center packed Kino's stuff and took him there. Kino was left with all of his parent's belongings but since he was only two he barely knew how to walk let alone understand what was going around him. Six months passed and a newly wedded couple walked into the adoption center, they are both men so they had the inability to have kids but wanted to adopt one. When they spotted Kino it was love at first sight, they took him home that day. Once Kino was 12 his fathers told him everything that had happened to him, from his mother to his biological father's will. Kino was none the less shocked but he knew either way that his adoptive fathers loved him and he loved them just as much. Sadly for Kino growing up having two fathers wasn't easy for him, other kids teased him but he never let them get to him or at least he tried. One day Kino came home in tears and told his fathers what had happened and they were not happy at all. They went and talked to the parents but they weren't any better so they decided that it would be best to move and start somewhere new for Kino's sake. They ended up moving to a small village not too far away from Onibus. His fathers opened a flower shop and Kino admired the arrangements they would make. When Kino turned 16 one of his fathers asked him if he would like to learn his magic, which was Fire-Make, and Kino said yes as quickly as humanly possible; so they began training. Once Kino was 17 all the stuff in his biological father's will were finally handed to him, he chose to sell the house to a very nice elderly couple and donated most of the stuff to local charities but keep all the photos and mementos. He donated a lot of the money he gained but of course saved a big portion for his family. Once he was 19 he was fully skilled in Fire-Make and his fathers told him that it's okay for him to go out in the world now and join a guild. Kino immediately went to Koma Inu so he can be with Mizore, and he would always come home with different stories making his fathers proud in him for who he had become and the supported him and Mizore's relationship always claiming they are so cute together and always causing Kino to blush madly and Mizore whenever she came to visit, which was a lot. Magic and Abilities Fire-Make For being a Fire-Make mage Kino was fascinated with sea creatures including mythical ones. * Fire-Make: Leviathan - * Fire-Make: Kraken - * Fire-Make: Swordfish - * Fire-Make: Shark - * Fire-Make: Manta Ray - * Fire-Make: Electric Eel - * Fire-Make: Orca - * Fire-Make: Sea Otter - * Fire-Make: Jellyfish - * Fire-Make: Sea Lion - * Fire-Make: Kelp - * Fire-Make: Sea Hydra - Synopsis * Time to Visit a Friend